Traditionally, the triggering of a security system, such as personal or commercial security systems, have been based on panic buttons or holdup alarms, such as when a security system is triggered because a person, the victim, believes to be in threat of or in the presence of criminal activity. More sophisticated security systems have allowed such a trigger to occur covertly or unbeknownst to the criminal threat. Despite the existence of such security systems, criminals have been able to prevent the trigger, detect the triggering of the alarm, detect the alarm itself, or neutralize the triggered alarm.